hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rant: Death Battle Fanon wikis Hypocrisy and Lies
Hi guys , my name is dragon slayer 129 , I’m a Former user of death battle Fanon wiki and unfortunately I got banned from the wiki , however I’m going to explain why I think the sight is very toxic and is more like a dictator ship than a open area for people to share ideas and opinions, I just want to verify and say that if you use this wiki , I’m not bashing you , nor trying to persuade you not to use the wiki or to disrespect any of the admins or moderators , I’m just stating my experience and personal gripes with this wiki. I joined the wiki and I did notice plenty of problems ,for one their are way too many rules , but I followed them all , also many of the moderators are just either nasty or hypocrites and sometimes even both , with the expectation of supersayain2link and Shadow7615 , most of the moderators are really nasty , I’m not going to point out names but here’s a few examples. One of the moderators, doesn’t like so on so improper debating , yet he does it himself , when someone questions weather or not sora from kingdom Hearts is universal or not , he just says kingdom hearts 3 , which is improper debating because he isn’t explaining his point , yet he bans people for doing this , when he does the same stuff. Another example is when he doesn’t get what he wants or you don’t agree with him , he gets all mad and starts threatening to ban you by saying you are doing so on so improper debating. When another Fanon user was debating on cell vs sephiroth and weather or not Sephiroth is a solar system buster or not , he disagrees with solar system level final fantasy and gives multiple valid points , explaining why he doesn’t think he is solar system or not , and he basically threatens him by saying he is doing improper debating . Another good example of how bossy and immature the mods on this forum can be is when the message you , I have another screen shot of someone he messaged . He was basically saying to the guy , that he was doing improper debating , when all i see , is that he was respectfully stating his opinion and even says he respects the other guys opinion and then gets called a dick after words? , excuse me but when is it ever ok to say someone is acting like a dick , when they did nothing wrong to you or anyone else and then this guy gets banned for defending himself from the constant attack from this mod . Now besides showing proof of the mods being mean and disobeying the rules themselves , let’s go onto the rules being obscure and ridiculous. For one the fact that you cannot use other sources , this was the reason I got banned for very little reason , the mods will ban you for so on so plagerism without any proof of it , I wrote everything by myself and somehow it’s so on so plagerized information and worse part is that you can’t even come and defend yourself . Second of all I supposedly get banned for having a gripe with kratos as a character or making him lose often in my fights , for one having a character lose often and hating then isn’t the same thing , and most importantly, that’s not a reason to ban someone , even if I did make spite matches for kratos , it’s my opinion how strong or weak he is and the website is suppose to Be about saying opinions right , I also noticed that the mods deleted most of my fights where a god of War character loses and only kept the fights that I had kratos win in , even though I did provide the same information that i Did in my other what if death battles that they supposedly called plagerism . Clearly my ban did not lie in me plagerising or what not , but their biased to god of war and being mad that I don’t view the power levels of god of war , the same way they do. So overall , I personally don’t like this Fanon and I would happily take wikis like Dbx Fanon wiki , One Minute Melees Fanon wiki or even this wiki over it and if any mod from death battle fanon wiki is reading , you all are a bunch of hypocrites who need to stop taking debating over fictonial characters so seriously and more importantly, stop being so bossy like we are in school , this is a wiki to have fun not to have to be forced to agree with someone else’s opinion and then get banned cause you disagree with the mods opinion , I understand that I may have not been the perfect writer but to ban me over one mistake (i Did not even make this mistake but just for the sake of arugement) ,I made , could have easily been avoided by giving me a warning or even giving a shorter ban like 2 months instead of a infinite ban . Anyways guys just my opinion and of course everyone’s entitled to their own and again if you follow this wiki or post work on their , I fully respect your thoughts and opinions , anyhow thanks for reading and have a good day. Category:Rants